<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Proving a Point by Podfixx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708261">[Podfic] Proving a Point</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx'>Podfixx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Depression, Disability, Discussion of Assisted Suicide, Discussion of Sex and Disability, English Accent, M/M, Overcoming Obstacles, Podfic, Podfic Length: Over 20 Hours, Romance, Serious Illness, Soundcloud, medical ethics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:26:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Invalided home from Afghanistan, running out of funds and convinced that his surgical career is over, John Watson accepts a mysterious job offer to provide care and companionship for a disabled person. Little does he know how much hangs in the balance of his performance as he settles into his new life at Musgrave Court.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Treadmill Podfic</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Numb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/elldotsee/gifts">elldotsee</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/gifts">J_Baillier</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826798">Proving A Point</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/elldotsee/pseuds/elldotsee">elldotsee</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/pseuds/J_Baillier">J_Baillier</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HELLO!!! And welcome to a new pod.  It's here, finally and at last; it's been a long time coming.  Things just kept getting in the way but now the way is clear and here we are with a fabulous piece of work from the talented fingers of elldotsee and J_Baillier.<br/>Thank you so much, you beautiful ladies, for your permission to podfic your fantastic story.<br/>This will be rolling out over the next few weeks on a Monday, Wednesday and Friday.</p><p>Music: Brave by Dan Skinner and Adam Skinner</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Care and Companionship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I WILL get used to this M/W/F posting, I WILL!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Resident Patient</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have a great weekend, you lovely peeps!  I've set myself a target to answer all your lovely comments and enthusiasms this weekend.  Somehow it's been a hard week and I find myself trailing behind in the energy stakes.  I guess bronchitis will do that to a body 😷🤧🤒.  Not feeling ill any more (last week was bleaugh) but just tired, tired out! </p><p>For anyone who might be interested, I've signed up for Fandom Trumps Hate again, this year and have three auctions on the go - one for Sherlock, one for Good Omens and one for *drum roll*  Cabin Pressure.  (That'll be a new experience for me!)  Check it out here:-  https://fth2020offerings.dreamwidth.org/219154.html</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. (Re)connecting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a good reason for being late today - had a meeting that turned into another meeting and couldn't get home to post!<br/>Hope you had a good weekend.  Happy listening!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sorely Missed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Fractured Mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. There Was an Incident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, you lovely people!  I hope you all had a good weekend (I went to see Queen, so mine was great!).<br/>I'm trying to start catching up on all your lovely messages but I'm not very good at that at the moment.  Please know that I love reading your messages and I will, I will, I will answer you, it just might take me a little while.<br/>In the meantime, please enjoy the latest episode of this great story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Who You Were</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Two Steps Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Sink Like a Stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another week and another lovely chapter!!  Well... I say lovely...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Taking Sides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Wednesday!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Step Forward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Protective Measures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, lovely listeners!<br/>The start of another week and a great start for our boys after their meeting of minds on Friday.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Right to Decide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hoping that you are all safe and sound.  <br/>Got lots of cooking done today - freezer filled with a month's supplies for if we get locked down.  <br/>Want to be prepared without panicking.<br/>Unlikely to get locked down, personally, as I work in community pharmacy and of the two sister stores in our town, we're the smaller of the two and also the one they will keep open.   <br/>Keep safe, lovely peeps!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A Matter of Life and Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have a good weekend - stay safe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Reconstructing Sherlock Holmes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another week begins...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Pandora's Flat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Stakes of the Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Contingency Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. A Question of Motives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Dormant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Letting Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Best thoughts and internet hugs to all of you doing it tough out there.  Hold on, keep safe, sane and well.<br/>Much love,<br/>Podders x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Last Chance?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. A Three-Patch Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wishing one and all a peaceful, happy and safe weekend. 🧡💐</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Sherlock's Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay, I got the right day!  (Holidays throw me horribly!) 🧡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Scored On His Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have a great weekend, lovely listeners - I'm going to rest up after calling up and making 300 appointments for flu vaccines in 4 afternoons!  Have you had yours, yet??</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Uncharted Territory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. A Study in Stimulation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll... just leave this here, shall I?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Someone I Couldn't Even Imagine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my gosh, I can't believe we're nearly at the end! 😥<br/>Have a lovely weekend, folks and people, see you again, soon! 🧡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Forever, With Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, my mufferties, here we are at the end of another great tale!  I can hardly believe how quickly the time has gone by this month after the snail's pace of last month!  Always amazes me how elastic time is.<br/>Thank you once again to elldotsee and JBaillier for permission to podfic their fantastic story, it's been a real rollercoaster ride! 🧡</p>
<p>Please join me on Wednesday for the first two instalments of my first Fandom Trumps Hate offering, courtesy of Chriscalledmesweetie!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>